trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TheCautionaryTale0
- Jacket ▼= - Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} - No Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} }} - No Jacket ▼= - Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} - No Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit ▼= - Normal= - No Cap= }} - God Tier ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Free Agent Cloak= - Overheat Cloak= }} |-|Talksprite ▼= - Jacket ▼= - Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} - No Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} }} - No Jacket ▼= - Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} - No Cap ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} }} }} |caption = i reject your reality in honorable lieu of my own. |aka = |title = Heir of Life |age = 16 years old |gamertag = TheCautionaryTale0 (#FAA301) |style = no capitalization. (almost) perfect grammar, punctuation n' syntax. abbreviates a fair amount a words, whenever possible. |zodiac = Skyrim (Imperial Legion) crest |game = The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim |specibus = bladekind chainkind |modus = Modulus Modus |relations = Jynx Farrow, Cherry Valance, Theo Lakota - Best friends David Strauss - Dancestor Francistein - Beta alternate |home = A high-rise condominium in Brisbane, Australia |planet = Land of Fire and Palaces (Pre-Flux) Land of Fields and Pestilence (Post-Flux) |like = Joking, sarcasm, puns, almost everything |hate = Buzzkills, being alone |item = Snow }} > Be the tool with the braces. hooolllyy, someone's a little quick on the judgmental. did satan not give you a hug when he spawned you? Your name is FRANCIS STRAUSS. You are a lighthearted, easygoing individual, and wish to have NO LENGTHY INTRODUCTION. Well then, onto INTERESTS, I suppose... ... You have many INTERESTS, and hardly can keep up with half of them. The INTERNET is honestly THE GREATEST THING EVER TO HAPPEN TO YOU, and you are actually quite well known in many places (you're totally chill with it though, honestly). You enjoy playing the GUITAR, but you SUCK MAJOR AMOUNTS OF ASS AT IT (doesn't mean you won't keep practicing!). You have a generally high amount of skill at GAMING, and like to make 'LET'S PLAY' VIDEOS. Your followers mainly tune in, however, to your documentations of a particular OPEN WORLD MEDIEVAL DRAGON-SLAYING ADVENTURE GAME, and has since become your main forte. You wilfully play any game you wish, and most are donated by your fans. Okay, maybe your interests are a bit lacking, but just keeping up with your buzzing social life is enough work in itself. You do consider interpersonal relations to be AN IMPORTANT ASPECT OF LIFE, and you've been told MANY TIMES that you are the glue that holds your group together. Your outward appearance notwithstanding, you are the least bit of a douchey toolbag as you can possibly be. Your SLAMMIN' SHADES are only part of your online persona, and in real life, you are the deepest and nicest guy a person could know. You are extremely QUICK-MINDED, and have something to say about LITERALLY EVERYTHING (not saying you're a know-it-all, you just put in your two cents whenever possible). You've thought about trying Pesterchum, but it looks KINDA STUPID, honestly. Plus, you already have XBox Live, so you might as well use that for talking with your friends. Your gamertag happens to be TheCautionaryTale0, and when you talk, people listen, cuz you emenate them sweet vibes of awesome, yo. wait wtf was that?? xD > Examine sylladex. if you're gonna be falutin' through my stuff, i'd rather you didn't, but if you're meaning you just wanna actually look at it, go right ahead, i suppose... Your MODULUS MODUS works precisely and efficiently to create the most immersive and powerful system of sylladexical operation imaginable. By removing the first root of an object's code, it algebraically assigns each of your cards with a scalar and vector value, organizing your cards into specific planar modules, paradoxically improvising variable constants to associate an object with its intercorrellated subtrahend, building a- Yeah you have no idea what it does. You bought your modus because it sounded awesome, and rolled off the tongue with unparalleled flair. In an extreme lapse of common sense, you ignorantly threw out the instructions. From what you have gathered, when you captchalogue stuff, stuff happens, and sometimes it stays in there, and sometimes, other stuff happens, and it doesn't stay in there. You reeaally don't like your sylladex, and still only have the 12 basic captchalogue cards it came with. Your strife deck consists only of the basic bladekind specibus, and the less standard chainkind specibus. You have never used either of them. > Examine friends list. you know how much you all mean to me, right? i mean, who would i be without my mottley crew in tow? xXx_Elite_Audacity_xXx oh, you. we go back far. when i say far, i mean, the buds of our sweet mclovin bromance were planted before the damned ice age, survived the dinosaurs and the meteor, six government overhauls, revolutions and coup d'etat's, two world wars and a chronic foot fungus. we've been through a lot together... Jynx has been your best bud since before you even got an XBox. You can't remember how you met, but you don't care. All you know is that you two were meant to be. No homo. DRG_Cherrygurl we don't go back as far as your boyfriend, but we're cool. you add a needed spice to my life. something with kick, like chili, or saffron. yeah, i'm going with saffron. Cherry makes great company, but she sometimes gets in to these hardcore rage modes. You're not sure if it's just her 'bilunar lady time', or if she's, like, wicked bipolar. PositionOfPower you can game. i respect that. in our line of work, that's something to respect, right? lol nope. we don't work. You game with Theo, but he's hard to tolerate. You're good at tolerating, though, so you just tolerate and let him ramble about shit. Eventually, he gets distracted and starts to lose. Then he rage quits. Tolerate his ass straight out back to his computer, that's it. descend.unto.darkness i wish i knew this person. nobody does. locks up her secrets like chernobyl. she's probably killed someone. Everything revolving around Kielana remains a mystery to you. Who is she? Where did she come from? You heard she lost her memory or something, but whatever. Shit sounds like something Cherry would make up to be nice. You don't blame either of them. Trivia * Francis' Modulus Modus is a reference to the scripting function, modulo operation. ** His modus actually works by dividing the ratio of consonants to vowels in an objects' name using Euclidean division (division with remainders). The answer (the remainder) is then multiplied by the number of letters in the word, and then divided by the number of cards in his sylladex. The object is then placed into the spot relative to the answer it receives. * Credit for the talksprites goes (mostly) to LunarSplendens. Category:Human Category:Male Category:RyGuy_McFly Category:GameWrent Character